A Death Eater and a Muggleborn
by 2TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin2
Summary: OC When an unsuspecting Muggleborn witch is granted the opportunity to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she never expected to get to know a certain Death Eater much more than everyone would have liked.


Draco Malfoy and the Muggleborn

**Chapter 1**

"_Mum! _Come on, Mum! Will you _please _let me read the letter?" Clara questioned her mother in an annoyed tone. It had been like this for about five minutes. A letter had arrived for Clara however, before she got the chance to read it her mother had opened it up and read it herself. Since then her mother had been staring blank-faced at the parchment in her hand.

"Mum, answer me!"

"A-Aiden," Clara's mum choked for her husband, "_AIDEN!_" eleven year-old Clara jumped out of her skin.

"Judith! What's wrong?" Aiden skidded to a halt in the kitchen and looked between his daughter and wife.

"Read."

His eyes scanned the letter as Clara stomped her foot and huffed impatiently.

"Did the mailman deliver this?" his face paled and his eyes were sort of glazed over.

"No. An _owl _did!" her mother exclaimed.

"What? This is a joke. I-I-it can't be true."

"Please, tell me what's wrong?" both adults snapped their heads in the direction of their daughter.

"Sweetheart, I think it's best for you to go and play with the boys outside," her father knelt in front of her.

"But I want to know what my letter says and besides Nathan and Joe will just get on my nerves," she crossed her arms in defiance.

"We'll tell you what it says later, alright? Why don't you go and find Kari then?" her mother intervened.

"Fine," stomping out of kitchen she rolled her eyes in search of her sister.

_It's so unfair! _Clara thought while marching up the stairs. She couldn't understand why she wasn't allowed to read her own letter. It was hers after all.

Reaching her sisters room, Clara knocked on the door and entered after hearing her sister's approval.

"What's up, little sis?" even though Kari was only two years older than her, she still liked to rub in the fact that she was older.

Clara flopped face-first onto her bed and replied in a muffled voice, "I got a letter and Mum and Dad won't let me read it."

"Why? It's your letter," she swivelled around on her chair to face her sister. Kari was absolutely stunning for a girl her age. She had glossy blonde hair and beautiful green eyes and Clara was often jealous of her sisters beautiful features.

Clara was unique in her own way, what with her shiny, honey coloured hair and golden eyes but she felt that her sister was so much more gorgeous.

"I don't know. They're talking about it in the kitchen now."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Kari jumped from her chair and ran down the stairs to the kitchen door.

"Kari, what are you doing?" Clara shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Shh. Come on," Clara ran down the stairs and pressed her ear against the door with her sister.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Clara said while Kari just rolled her eyes.

"A Wizarding School!" they heard their mother screech as their eyes widened, "Aiden this can't be true. This stuff doesn't exist."

"Judith, it explains on the letter that she is classified as something called a Muggleborn (whatever that is) but sweetie, come on. It may be true," Aiden tried to convince his wife.

"Aiden, how can it be true?" she choked, "My baby."

"Dear don't cry, it's alright."

"We have to talk to her. Tonight. We'll explain; but how to explain?" their mother kept crying.

"We should go," Clara didn't like to pry, especially when she could hear her mother sobbing.

Kari just nodded and they both wondered back up to Kari's room.

"What were they talking about?" they questioned at the same time.

"I don't know."

"Nor do I."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what they tell you later," Kari stated.

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to."

* * *

At the dinner table that night, everyone was silent. Clara's parents hadn't mentioned anything to her just yet so she was extremely nervous.

Kari and her had just sat in her bedroom for the rest of that day and just spoke about what they had overheard. They both had no clue what a Muggleborn was and Clara was quite scared because her parents had said that that was what she was.

"Can you pass the salt Clara?" her older brother Nathan asked. He had shaggy light-brown hair and hazel eyes while his smile could melt any unlucky girl's heart. He looked exactly like his twin Joe.

"Here you go," she leant over the table and passed it to her brother.

"Thanks."

An awkward silence passed over the family until Clara's brother Joe, broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Alright! I've had enough! What's going on?" Joe never was one to just sit and wonder what everyone else was already thinking. He would just ask or state the obvious.

There was more awkward silence.

"Your sisters been accepted into a school," her mother answered and eyed Clara.

"I didn't know you applied for a school," Nathan stated.

"I didn't."

"What school?" Kari asked. Clara shot her a dirty look.

Judith looked to Aiden who silently nodded, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"_WHAT?"_ all of the children exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me correctly."

"Mum you've got to be joking! There is no such thing as magic," Joe stated.

"Well, there is now," she left the table and received the letter that Clara had so desperately wanted to read earlier. She passed it over to her daughter and Clara sat there and read the letter:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Oder of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Mae,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Clara sat there, stunned. She grabbed the second letter out of the envelope and read the list of the equipment and books that she would need for the next school year:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work __robes__ (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (__dragon__ hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic _

_by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

_by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

_by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions _

There was also a third note inside the envelope and pulling it out she read to her herself:

_Dear Miss Mae,_

_This may sound confusing however, you are indeed a Muggleborn witch. More will be explained to you once you attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Slowly, Clara folded the letters one-by-one and placed them back into the envelope.

"I'm a witch."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay for the record Draco won't come into this story for a while so you'll just have to be patient.**


End file.
